mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Comic Blade
is a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Mag Garden. It was first published in February 2002 and is sold on the thirtieth of each month. Serialized manga * ''A Girls (Masahiro Itabashi; art by Hiroyuki Tamakoshi) * Akumagari (Seiuchirou Todono) * Amanchu! (Kozue Amano) * Ame no Murakumono (Penguin Gunsō; art by Rusui Kazaniwa) * Ar tonelico -arpeggio-'' (ayamegumu) * ''Ar tonelico II (ayamegumu) * Ares (Narumi Seto) * Aria (Kozue Amano) * Atelier Rorona: Watashi no Takaramono (Houki Kusano) * Bacchon Girls (Toshiko Machida) * Baggataway (Iroha Kohinata) * Banana no Nana (Kakashi Oniyazu) * Beyond the Beyond (Yoshitomo Watanabe) * Binchō-tan (Takahiko Ekusa) * The Birth of Walküre (Hiroshi Fuji) * Crown (Tatsurō Nakanishi) * Dance Dance Dance! (Yuzuka Morita) * Datenshi Kanan (Yui Hara) * Desert Coral (Wataru Murayama) * Dream Gold ~Knights in the Dark City~ (Tatsurō Nakanishi) * Dragon Sister! -Sangokushi Hyakka Ryōran-'' (Nini) ''(from Comic Blade Masamune) * Elemental Gelade (Mayumi Azuma) * Eleven Soul (Seiuchirou Todono) * Esprit (Taishi Tsutsui) * Fatalizer (Ritz Kobayashi) * Farial Garden (Minene Sakurano) * Gadget (Hiroyuki Etoh) * Gamerz Heaven (Maki Murakami) * Ghost Hound: Another Side (adaptation; art by Kanata Asahi) * The Glory of Walküre (Hiroshi Fuji) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Glory Road (Tatsurō Nakanishi; art by Sora Hiiragi) * The Good Witch of the West (Noriko Ogiwara; art by Haruhiko Momokawa) * Gyakusatsu Mahō Shōjo Belial Strawberry (AKIRA; art by Sachi Kurafuji) * Hakobune Hakusho (Moyamu Fujino) * Hirameki Hatsume-chan (Daioki) * ''-Hitogatana-'' (Onigunsou) * Hoshi no Witch (Yui Hara) * Igazukin (Kanoka Tana) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Jagan Tantei Nekuro-san no Jikenbo (AKIRA; art by Sakura Kinoshita) * Jinki:EXTEND (Sirou Tunasima) * Junkyard Magnetic (Wataru Murayama) * Kagerou Nostalgia ~ Shin Shou (Satomi Kubo) * Kyoraku Legion (Rin Asano) (from Comic Blade Brownie) * Lost Seven (Kazuki Nakashima; art by Ko Yasung) * Mahō Kabushikigaisha (Anri Sakano) * Mahō Shōjo Pretty Bell (KAKERU) * Mahō no Silver Bullet (Michihiro Matsuoka, Aotoki Kurobeni) * Mamotte Shugogetten Retrouvailles (Minene Sakurano) * Mizunohe Monogatari (Miwa Mayuki) * More Starlight To Your Heart (Hiro Matsuba) * Mother Keeper (Kaili Sorano) * MUZZLE-LOADER ~Wellber no Monogatari~ (BOYAKASHA; art by Naruse Takami) * Naki Shōjo no Tame no Pavane (Koge-Donbo*) * Neko Rahmen (Kenji Sonishi) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * New Paradise (Sakura Kinoshita) * Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (Shogo Kumasaka; art by Hiiro Yuki) * Otogizōshi (Narumi Seto) * Paka RUN (Nanae Chrono; art by Takamasa Nakabayashi) * Paradox Blue (Tatsurō Nakanishi; art by Nini) * Peace Maker Kurogane (Nanae Chrono) * Pontera (Sankaku Head) * Puchi-Hound (nekoneko) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Princess Lucia (Kouji Seo) * R² R to the second power (Maki Hakoda) * Rain (Takumi Yoshino; art by Megumi Sumikawa) * Rui-Rui (Makutsu) * Saint October (Shogo Kumasaka; art by Kiira~☆) * Sengoku Youko (Satoshi Mizukami) * Senki Senki Momotama (Nanae Chrono) * Shirayuki PaniMix! (Izumi Kirihara) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Shikigami×Shoujo (Hiroshi Kubota) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Sketchbook (Totan Kobako) * Sorejaa Yoshida-kun! (Natsuki Yoshimura) * Sofuteni (Ryo Azuchi) * Soukou Akki Muramasa: Makai-hen (Nitro+ and Midori Gotou; art by Ganjii) * Steins;Gate: Bōkan no Rebellion (Kenji Mizuta) * Stigmata (Ko Yasung) * Tabi to Michizure (Kanoka Tana) * Takeru ~SUSANOH: Sword of the Devil~ (Kazuki Nakashima; art by Kemuri Karakara) * Tales of Symphonia (Hitoshi Ichimura) * Tengai Retrogical (Rin Asano) * The First King Adventure (Moyamu Fujimo) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Sakura Kinoshita) * Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (Yuho Ueji) * Tokumu Kikoutai Kuchikura (Production I.G and Yoshiki Sakurai; art by Youichirou Hinata) * Toraneko Folklore (Mayumi Azuma) * Tsubakiiro Ballad (Hamao Sumeragi) * Umi Monogatari ~Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto~ (Akira Katsuragi) * Vaizard (Michihiro Yoshida) * W Change!! (Hiro Matsuba) * Wanpagu! (Ryo Mitsuya) * Your and My Secret (Ai Morinaga) * Zodiac Game (Shinjirou) References External links *Official Comic Blade website Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 2002 es:Comic Blade it:Comic Blade ja:月刊コミックブレイド ru:Comic Blade